


В далеком Длок-Алоке

by Jerry_Stark



Category: The Black Company Series - Glen Cook
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Времена ученичества Одноглазого и брата его Тамтама - и отчего эти двое жуть как не хотели возвращаться в родные края.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В далеком Длок-Алоке

Написано в соавторстве с Непальской домохозяйкой 

 

Чернокожему подростку, расположившемуся посередине маленькой поляны в лесу, на вид было лет пятнадцать – почти взрослый мужчина по меркам джунглей. Невысокий, обманчиво хрупкий, с сухой рельефной мускулатурой и плотной шапкой жестких курчавых волос, он был типичным представителем своего племени. Крохотной общины охотников и собирателей, одной из тысяч затерянных в необозримых лесах Длок-Алока. Услышав в зарослях приближающееся «там, та-там, та-там, там», подросток вскинул голову на звук и улыбнулся. Но своего занятия не прервал, продолжая усердно вращать пест в грубой каменной ступке, полной чего-то зеленого, склизкого и дурнопахнущего.  
– Живи, Младший! – новоприбывший был на целых три удара сердца старше своего брата-близнеца и ужасно этим фактом гордился. На левом бедре у него висел небольшой, ярко раскрашенный барабанчик из кожи антилопы. Начиная лет с десяти, никто и никогда не видел его без этого барабанчика, и сему предмету ученик колдуна Тамтам был обязан своим прозвищем.  
– Живи, Тамтам, – откликнулся подросток со ступкой, ничем особенным пока не знаменитый и оттого попросту Младший. – Ты один? А Пересмешник где?  
Тамтам сел против него на траву, скрестив ноги.  
– Чешет пятки высокомудрому Н'Гамо, – почтительный тон Тамтама был полной противоположностью выражению его лица. С такой гримасой смотрят, к примеру, на груду слоновьего навоза. – У учителя сегодня задумчивое настроение. Что поделываешь?  
– Старый Н'Гамо, да будут его дни бесконечными, – Младший умело скопировал гримасу брата, – поручил мне состряпать бодрящее зелье для Старшего Охотника Мкузу. Поговаривают, Охотнику в последнее время все сложнее радовать трех своих жен, особенно страстную Иссу.  
– Хе, значит, в скором времени у нас может смениться Старший Охотник, – Тамтам выбил на своем барабанчике короткую дробь. – Ибо какое же ты Разящее Копьё, если твоя джага-джага уныло обвисла. А почему бы великому Н'Гамо не заняться этим собственноручно? Дело важное.  
– Вероятно, недостаточно важное для Его Мудрейшества, – ухмыльнулся Младший. – А скорее всего, он просто не захотел тащиться в джунгли – не толочь же эту дрянь посреди деревни, побьют и правильно сделают. Тьма вопящая, ну и духан!..  
– А что в ингредиентах? – заинтересовался Тамтам.  
– Семенники синей мартышки, шкура жабы-ревуна, два стручка удушайки, жженое перо лирохвоста и немножко магии. Вообще-то я почти закончил, и хорошо, что ты пришел. Хочу произвести небольшой опыт. Помнишь, мы с тобой делали мазь от чирьяков и заменили жир коралловой мамбы обычным, козьим?  
– Ну да. Никто и не заметил, чирьи у Квонги как рукой сняло, а вышло куда как проще. Коралловую мамбу ты еще поди поймай, и жира у нее с птичкин хрен. Что, маленький братик, ты тоже считаешь, что все дело в магии?  
– А вот сейчас и проверим, – морщась от жуткой вони, Младший перевалил содержимое ступки в полую тыкву-горлянку, поспешно вогнал пробку на место и извлек из своей прически длинное серое перо. – Что я, больной – ловить лирохвоста? Его неделю можно искать и не найти. А гусь, он всегда под рукой. И результат самый наглядный: правильно составленное зелье приятно пахнет лавандой. Прямо сейчас и убедимся...  
Он спалил гусиное перо, ссыпал невесомый пепел в горлышко тыквы, добавил воды и долго, мелкими движениями тряс сосуд, что-то беззвучно нашептывая. Тамтам внимательно следил за действиями брата, выстукивая на барабанчике сложный ритм.  
– Вот, – сказал наконец Младший, вынимая пробку. – Ну-ка... Ммм! Оцени!  
Тамтам аккуратно приложился к тыкве широкими ноздрями. Одобрительно поднял брови.  
– Чистая лаванда, братишка! Великий Н'Гамо будет доволен, жены Мкузу тоже, а мы сэкономили уйму времени и сил. Так я и думал, что магия – она не в этом. Если вместо крови юной девственницы взять кровь дикого кабана, результат будет один...  
Он повалился навзничь на мягкую, нагретую солнцем траву. Младший, немного подумав, поступил так же.  
– Представляешь, братишка, – задумчиво сказал Тамтам после долгого молчания. – Вот проходит три года, пять лет, десять. Двадцать. Уже и Н'Гамо помер. Я за него...  
– А может, я, – возразил Младший.  
– Может, ты, – покладисто согласился Тамтам. – Или Пересмешник. А я, например, в соседней деревне колдуном. И все по-прежнему. Чирьи лечить, джага-джага старикам поднимать, дождь вызывать...  
– Крокодилов отпугивать, – поддакнул Младший.  
– С бубном скакать на праздник Черного Громаденя, – вздохнул Тамтам. – Будущее прозревать в носорожьей погадке... И так всю жизнь, представляешь?  
– Полное дерьмо, – кивнул Младший.  
– Я Н'Гамо так и сказал, – продолжал Тамтам. – Разве, говорю, это магия? Это дерьмо, а не магия. Магия, говорю, есть умение мага управлять силами, растворенными в природе, с помощью силы, в нем самом заключенной. А поелику силы природы неизмеримы, то, теоретически, и мощь мага ничем не ограничена. Жрецы Болибога, говорят, знали ритуалы, с помощью которых можно было двигать горы, а мы? Яйца жабы-ревуна в ступках толчем...  
– Шкурки, – механически поправил Младший.  
– Да хоть сиськи, – отмахнулся Тамтам. – Слушай, он так разорался, это что-то! «Ересь!» – кричит. – «Возомнивший о себе сопляк!» – кричит. Деды наши, мол, и деды наших дедов веками жили на этой магии, и только благодаря ей, мол!.. и все такое. Потом стал орать, что есть заклинания, которые не то что использовать, а и говорить-то про них опасно, что-де жрецы Болибога были сплошь помешанные каннибалы... под конец до того разошелся, что давай меня жезлом охаживать по чем попало. Ну я не выдержал и удрал. А Пересмешник его утешать остался.  
– Да-а... – протянул Младший. – Дела-а... Да наплюй ты на него. Старик поорет и забудет. В первый раз, что ли?  
– Он-то забудет, – гнул свое Тамтам. – А я? А ты? Ты что, правда считаешь, что мазь против чирьев – это все, на что мы способны? Да кое в чем мы уже покруче нашего многомудрого. Вот посмотри-ка...  
Гибким движением он встал и протянул руку ладонью вверх. Над ладонью быстро сгустился фиолетовый туман. Тамтам взмахнул рукой, будто швыряя камень, и туманный комок, стремительно распухая, полетел в дальние кусты. Там, где он врезался в заросли, растительность мгновенно чернела, съеживалась и рассыпалась трухой.  
– Вот! – торжествующе вскричал ученик колдуна. – Видел, Младший? Скажи, может, этому нас Н’Гамо учил? Да он сам такое не умеет! Это я сам научился, без его помощи!  
– Подумаешь, – ревниво проворчал Младший. – Я тоже кой-чего могу, чему нас не учили.  
Он сел и сделал несколько сложных пассов руками. Почти мгновенно над его макушкой возник светящийся шар размером с небольшую дыню. Подросток пошевелил пальцами, и шар несколько потускнел. Теперь он выбрасывал узконаправленный, но очень яркий даже при дневном свете луч, послушно поворачивающийся в ту сторону, куда его создатель указывал пальцем.  
– Ух ты, – сказал заинтригованный Тамтам. – И что оно делает?  
– Светит, – гордо сказал Младший. – Лобковый... не, налобный фонарь, во. Очень полезно, когда темно. Никаких факелов не нужно. Оно так часа два может висеть...  
Шар внезапно запульсировал, подернулся сеткой красных прожилок и лопнул с негромким «блоп», густо обляпав голову и плечи юного колдуна потеками фосфоресцирующего студня.  
Тамтам скис от смеха.  
– Какое полезное заклинание, – выдавил он наконец. – Только, Младшенький, если собираешься часто его применять, заведи себе шляпу с во-от такими полями. И никогда не снимай.

 

Великий шаман Н'Гамо по прозвищу Волосатое Копьё был совершенно не похож на людей своего племени. Он был огромен, толст, лыс и татуирован от пяток до макушки. Столь экзотическая внешность почиталась за очередное доказательство святости всеми соплеменниками Н'Гамо – всеми, кроме его собственных учеников, ибо трудно находить чудо в жирном потном старике, которого ты всякий день наблюдаешь в самом неприглядном быту. Еще Волосатое Копьё был громогласен. Это его качество весьма пригождалось на ежегодных праздниках вроде Ритуала Черного Громаденя и еще при вразумлении возомнивших о себе юных долбодятлов. В данный момент от рёва Н'Гамо мелко дрожали стены его просторной хижины.  
– ...всех гусей в деревне переёб, пока попустило! Причем четырех – со смертельным исходом! Теперь придется выбирать нового Старшего Охотника, ибо авторитет Мкузу подорван безвозвратно! Я уж не говорю о его жёнах – не удивлюсь, если Охотник Мкузу будет вынужден удалиться в джунгли и вести там жизнь уединенную, потому что ну невозможно же! Подумать только: человек тридцать лет был лучшим охотником племени, доходил до Великого Разлома на Полуночи и до Страны Теней на Полудне, приносил добычу, какой еще никто не видывал, и все рухнуло в одночасье из-за какого-то... Стать на старости лет Мкузу-Гусеёбом – каково, а?! Что вы ржёте, хорьки линявые?! Что тут смешного?! Ты, ящериное отродье, как зелье смешивал?!  
Младший мгновенно скроил непроницаемую, как глиняный горшок, физиономию.  
– Строго согласно рецептуре, о мудрейший.  
– Строго? Ты уверен?  
– Да, о мудрейший.  
– Семенники синей мартышки, шкура жабы-ревуна, два стручка удушайки и жженое перо лирохвоста?  
– Да, о мудрейший.  
– Врешь. Вижу, что врешь. Старый Н'Гамо ложь издалека чует. Глупый мальчишка, что ты сделал не так? Признавайся, или, клянусь Ночным Ловцом, я превращу тебя в... в...  
– В гуся, – басом подсказал Пересмешник.  
– Сделайте это, учитель, он давно об этом мечтает, – поддержал Тамтам.  
Младший не сдержался и хрюкнул. Не то чтобы он всерьёз боялся. Все знали – если учитель Н’Гамо орет, значит, не страшно. Вот если начнет шептать...  
– Молчать, головастики бесхвостые! Или я выжгу ваши убогие мозги, а то, что останется, отдам охотникам на крокодилов в качестве приманки. Значит, так...  
Громкость голоса Н'Гамо упала до вполне приемлемого уровня. Это значило – показательная часть закончена, начинается серьезный разговор. Ученики мгновенно подобрались.  
\- Учитель отвечает за своих учеников. Значит, и вина моя. Как я буду теперь объясняться с Мкузу – моя забота. Но я доверял тебе, Младший, а ты меня подвел. Теперь я буду знать, что в серьёзных делах доверять тебе нельзя, и запомню это. Вам троим назначаю наказание...  
– Мне-то за что?! – возник Пересмешник. Н’Гамо очень внимательно посмотрел на него. Пересмешник сдулся.  
– За компанию, – сказал Н'Гамо после долгой паузы. – В ближайший месяц я не буду вас учить. Ничему. Для начала принесете мне кровавой ягоды кхеф – по три корзины каждый. Там видно будет.

 

Кровавая ягода кхеф растет в пойме Великой Реки, в мангровых болотах. В жутчайших комариных топях, со змеями, крокодилами, стаями рыбы-писюна, червем-кожеедом и прочими болотными прелестями. Эта ягода – не только ценный ингредиент для множества магических зелий, она еще и довольно редкая. Три корзины – неделя работы. Учитель Н'Гамо знал толк в наказаниях.  
На третий день, когда молодые адепты изрядно опухли от комаров и охрипли от проклятий, Младший провалился в дыру.  
– Что там? – тревожно крикнул сверху Пересмешник. Младший молчал. Потом в непроглядной черноте ямы вспыхнул яркий свет лобкового, нет, налобного фонаря.  
– Живой я, – донесся голос Младшего из земных глубин. – Цел и невредим, только тут что-то... ух ты... Эй, все сюда!  
Может быть, когда-то здесь стоял храм. Или крепость, или дворец – сказать невозможно: все, кроме пары изъеденных временем стен, пожрали джунгли. Но этот подвал строители отделывали с особым тщанием, облицовывая стены базальтом и заливая свинцом швы. Так что воды на полу было всего по щиколотку, а ползучей и всепроникающей зелени совсем немного. Зато были змеи. И сколопендры. И склизкие, отвратительного вида груды вдоль стен.  
За одной такой грудой Тамтам нашел стенную нишу, а в ней – заплесневелый медный сундук. Вытащить его наружу не было никакой возможности, однако, изрядно помучившись с крышкой, ученики мага добрались-таки до совершенно сухого, нетронутого ни крысами, ни гниением содержимого. Сундук был на две трети набит квадратными штуковинами из сшитых листов обработанной кожи и еще на треть – штуковинами из кожи, свернутой в рулон. У старого Н'Гамо таких штуковин было целых шесть, и он ими ужасно дорожил. Здесь же их было с полсотни.  
– Книги, – благоговейно произнес Младший. – Свитки. Жутко древние. Может, времен владычества Болибога. А может, и раньше.  
– За такую добычу учитель нам что угодно простит, – сказал Пересмешник. – А может, они магические? Тогда мы могли бы стать сильнее самого Н'Гамо. Может даже, сильнее Мзанзы с Запретного Острова.  
– Спасибо многомудрому Н'Гамо за науку, – решительно сказал Тамтам. – А ты, Младший, еще спрашивал, зачем нам учиться читать.  
Далеко не все содержимое сундука оказалось полезным. По меньшей мере половина книг и все свитки были написаны на языках, которых ни один из адептов не сумел понять, а в половине из оставшихся ученики колдуна не смогли даже опознать алфавит. Но и того, что они смогли прочесть, хватило с лихвой. К наступлению темноты всех троих трясло, как в приступе болотной лихорадки, от радостного возбуждения. Кровавая ягода кхеф была прочно забыта, сверкающие и манящие картины магического всемогущества открывались одна другой краше.  
– «Основы магии четырех начал», – бормотал Младший, вороша страницы здоровенного фолианта. – С картинками. Для начинающих. Это, значит, если сложить пальцы вот так... и выдать на жест импульс силы из чакры второго порядка... где там у нас такая чакра? Ага, вот... то получится... получится...  
– Шестой том Анналов Черного Отряда, – перебил Тамтам, прижимая к себе увесистую книгу. – Ты послушай только! Оказывается, есть такие Вольные Отряды Хатовара. С незапамятных времен они бродят по миру, сражаясь... в общем, сражаясь. И представь – один из таких отрядов проходил Длок-Алок! Служил Болибогу! Может быть, он существует до сих пор! Вот бы присоединиться к такому отряду! Вот это была бы жизнь, а, Младший?..  
Пересмешнику в числе прочих достался тяжелый черный том с медной оковкой. Странная была книга – местами совсем понятная, а местами не совсем. Вот там, где говорится о переселении душ, о похищении тени, об управлении чужим телом – вроде все понятно, хотя и страшновато. А что такое, скажем, «трансформа»? Или «териантропия»? А «полиморфизм» или «гемозависимость»? Или вот: на отдельной странице набор слов, написанных вроде бы знакомым алфавитом, но совершенно ничего не означающих. Может быть, это заклинание? Что произойдет, если прочитать его вслух?..  
...Тамтам и Младший ничего не успели сделать, когда вслед за десятком странно звучащих слов Пересмешника скрутило жестокой судорогой. Они в ужасе смотрели, как крепкого, рослого парня (Пересмешник был старше, и отец его был охотником из другого племени) корежит неведомая сила, превращая человека в черную пантеру; как пальцы превращаются в крючковатые когти, зубы становятся клыками, как крик боли становится рыком голодного зверя... Младший опомнился первым. Заклятие стихии огня, только что подсмотренное в «Основах», сложилось почти само собой, и импульс силы из чакры второго порядка сработал как нужно; гудящий огненный шар ушел в цель. Ответом был ужасающий рев, в котором мешались ярость и боль. И тут же – режущий удар в лицо. Тьма мгновенно залила левый глаз. Потом мир стал темным весь, целиком.  
Тамтама пантера просто сшибла в прыжке, устремляясь к деревне.  
Молодой самец пантеры-людоеда был зол и голоден. Маленький никчемный человечек больно обжег ему шкуру. Ничего, на форвалаке все заживает быстро. Теперь инстинкт требовал одного: убивать. А память ученика колдуна услужливо подсказывала, где водятся жертвы. Много жертв.

Когда послышались первые крики ужаса с окраин деревни, учитель Н'Гамо вкушал послеобеденный отдых. Он выскочил из хижины с резвостью, которую крайне сложно было бы заподозрить в столь тучном теле, не забыв прихватить боевой жезл. На его глазах нечто черное, гибкое, хищный сгусток ярости, мелькнуло за хибарами, и через тощий плетень перевалился младший сын вождя Казонги, вскрытый от плеча до пупка.  
– Форвалака! Форвалака! – кричали повсюду. Старший Охотник Мкузу, пригибаясь, пробежал мимо c копьем в одной руке и ловчей сетью в другой. Спустя пять ударов сердца рядом с Н'Гамо шлепнулась его оторванная по локоть рука, все еще сжимающая обломок копья.  
Н'Гамо глубоко вздохнул, прикрыл глаза, приводя себя в надлежащее состояние духа перед боем. Последним боем, в этом он не сомневался. Против старого, матерого зверя у него вообще не было бы шансов; но здесь был молодой новообращенный самец, поэтому шансов не было у обоих. Боевые заклятья заплясали на кончиках пальцев, защитные татуировки опалили кожу изнутри. Форвалака приближалась, почти неуязвимая, текучая, как вода, быстрая, как мысль, опасная, как смерть, и деревенский колдун Н'Гамо, третий из Круга Посвященных Длок-Алока, шагнул ей навстречу, выплеснув весь арсенал своих заклятий.

...Так ли все было на самом деле? Не знаю. Свидетелей, кроме Одноглазого и Тамтама, не осталось, а эти двое так до самой смерти и не сподобились рассказать, что заставило их покинуть родные джунгли и много лет искать Черный Отряд. Так что вполне возможно, что все, записанное сейчас мною в Анналы – не более чем плод буйной фантазии старины Костоправа, собранный по крупицам из имен, названий, фактов и домыслов. То есть совершеннейшая ересь.  
А может, и нет.


End file.
